The Happy Ending
by shoecraz
Summary: POST SK DPOV/RPOV, Everything was okay after the attack and Rose got both Dimitri and Lissa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy!**

**Post SK, after graduation, Dimitri and Rose carried out how they were going to live at the Court and Rose guards Lissa while Dimitir guards someone else.**

**Chapter One**

**DPOV**

I just got off duty when I heard a rumble come from my stomach. _Wonderful, just wonderful_, I told myself. I guess Rose and I could meet up for a late dinner instead of going to a movie. I was thinking in my head of watching a movie with Rose. _Watching a movie, yeah right!, _she probably would have dragged me away to my room instead. I called Rose and said to meet me at the café for dinner. She mumbled a little about something,….room…alone , but I didn't catch it all.

When she met me at the door I kissed her on the check and you could tell what she was thinking. The words finally clicked in my head. I thought, _there is always after_, I just hope she can wait. We walked in holding hands met by eyes on us. I swear, it was like the day we came out all over again.

_Flashback_

Rose and I had only been practicing for 30 minutes when I realized that she to leave early to go get dressed for the graduating ceremony. I sighed a little in spite of myself. She stopped and asked what was wrong.

"You have to leave early for the ceremony." I told her the truth knowing she would have figured it out anyways.

"Don't look so glum. It will be okay. Hey, you know what, y don't you come out with and lets tell everybody today. I know you wanted till after graduating but I don't want to. Let's go."

She took my hand knowing that I couldn't refuse her offer. We had been talking more lately about coming out and it only seemed fair.

We walked out holding hands to meet by eyes. Shocked eyes, horrified eyes, and even jealous eyes. I swear that I have never been more terrified then right now.

Then out of no where Janie Hathaway came walking towards us.

Correction, Now I have never been more terrified in my life. She came up to us and looked at our hands. She turned from red to purple then let out a breath.

"I can not believe this. Seriously, Rose I thought you were doing so much better and now I find out that you are dating your mentor", she kinda yelled. I mean kinda.

"Listen Guardian Hathaway, we didn't mean to fall for each other but it happened. So, now we just want your blessing."

"You want my blessing!"

"Yes?"It came out as a question instead of a remark.

Guardian Hathaway pulled me to side to ask some questions.

"Have you any idea what this could do to your reputation around here?"

"Yes I have but I love your daughter , so I am willing to risk it all."

She gave me a look. I thought for a split second that she was thinking that I might be good for Rose if I thought about giving up my reputation.

"Have you slept with?" She gave me a hopeful look.

I thought about lying, but that would've been a mistake so I told her the truth. "Yes I have, but it was once and we have not been together since. I know you might be thinking about our age difference too, but we have worked it all out. We really want to be together, forever."

She looked puzzled. "She loves you too?" It came out as a question.

"Yes she does." I looked over at Rose, who looked worried because it had been a few minutes, to make sure she was okay.

"Well I never have meet anybody who cares so much for Rose, or her as well. You have my blessing as along as this doesn't affect your job. You are still highly respected and must carry your duties on."

_Present time_

We sat down at our table. I smiled, we had a table to call ours like we were a couple, because we were. I pulled out her chair and she sat down. I walked over to sit as well. I looked over the menu and looked up at Rose to see if she had decided on what to eat.

She was staring at me with longing all over her face. Her lips pouted out a little and I smiled apologetically. She blushed and looked at her menu. When the waiter came to take our orders he looked at Rose like he wanted to say something.

"Are you two dating?" the waiter asked.

We looked at each other knowing exactly what we were thinking. This boy liked her and wanted her number. You could tell.

"Yes we are so if you want to ask this woman for her number you better not because I will personally hunt you down." I said in rather a harsh voice.

Rose just smiled at the boy said, "Yes so if you just take our orders you will live."

He did so and left looking over at me scared for life.

"You know you don't have to turn all evil on people when they ask if we are dating. Just say yes and get on with it." She smiled a little and said, "Who knew yo were the jealous type?"

"My mother did." we laughed it off

I was watching other people when I turned back to Rose to ask her a question, but the look on her face stopped me. The look in her was hungry and a lot more. She was looking in my eyes, then my lips, biceps, torso, then back up to my eyes.

She looked guilty all of a sudden and looked down.

I pulled her chin up to look in her eyes when a sudden heat of the moment thing came to me and I kissed her on lips. It was full of longing and sudden passion. I pulled away because people were starting to stare.

I got up and pulled her with me until we reached my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for no BAD reviews yet. So here is chapter 3! I had like blanked all day writing it. I had also forgot the DISCLAIMER on chapter 1 so here it is for number 2!**

**DISCLAIMER- sadly I own none of the characters or vamp. Academy. I do own the plot so that is a start. **

**Hope you enjoy**

** Chapter 2**

**Still DPOV**

I closed the door behind me as we walked into my dark room. Of course this wasn't our first time doing this here so we knew where to go.

I always thought that when you lose one sense all your others grow stronger and this always proves my point. Without seeing my taste becomes stronger, and did she taste good. She tasted of flowers and spearmint gum. (Her favorite by the way!) Also my hearing is better. I heard her moan the moment that my lips touched her again. That was my cue to take it to the next step.

I tore off her shirt and her mine. I brought her mouth back to mine as she pushed my up against the wall. It made a big boom and you probably heard it in the other room. More complaints would come our way but we shrug them off.

I picked her up and turned her around so I now pushed her up on the wall. I started to try and unclasp her bra but it wouldn't work. I sighed in frustration and she laughed at me. She bent her lips closer to my ear and kissed right underneath before whispering, "Just tear it off." Those simple words made my fire burn even brighter.

I tore off the bra breaking it and took her to the bed. I was on top of her but in an instant she was on top of me. We kissed kissed until one of us had to breathe. All the clothes were on the floor by now and I let her eat me up until she took all of me.

RPOV

I woke up to see him looking at me. Just watching me breathe and sleep peacefully. I smiled at him and he returned it with a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you Roza..." Just the words left tingles all over my body.

"I love you too!" I meant every word of it. And when we didn't get our moments like these it hurt to be away from him.

I got out of bed to get dressed so Lissa wouldn't be left unprotected for long. We were going to school again and I hated it. Well not that much but it was HIGH SCHOOL. I got dressed in normal clothes which was the best part of going to school. No more black, colors everywhere. Luckily for me I thought ahead; I stashed some extra clothes in Dimitri's room just in case something like this would happen, which was regularly but we don't let that spread around.

I pulled on some cute gray skinny jeans and a deep red shirt. I turned around to get Dimitri's approval of what I was wearing.

Suddenly, he was kissing me all over again. I forgot that red was his favorite color on me. Some how when I put that color on he is no longer a guardian, but a teenage boy. I pulled away trying to break free.

My less guardian side said _what are you doing? _My guardian side said _come on Rose. Just keep pulling._

I had broke free and was breathing very hard. he looked at me then said, " Sorry. That was uncalled for." He took a step back and said "You look beautiful as always."

"Thanks."

I kissed him softly on the cheek working my way slowly to his lips then said goodbye.

I had just got downstairs and waiting for Lissa when I heard a voice.

"Little dphamir… always good to see you."

"I can't say the same to you. What do you want?"

"You, but your are taken…for the moment." He had this look in his eyes that scared me. I would never admit that, but that was the truth. It sent shivers down my back.

"Where are you going?"

"To school with Lissa. Where is she?" Just as I said this I felt her in my mind.

No shocker from were I am standing, in a broom closet with Christian. And man if I don't break this up soon we will be late for a lot of reasons.

I found Dimitri and grabbed his arm.

He smiled and said " Yes? I thought you had gained some control by now, but if not I can take you somewhere alone." He had leaned in even closer than I thought possible. I swear I couldn't breathe.

_Rose, in and out. Just breathe._ I told myself

"No, but as tempting as that sounds I need your help. We have to find our two lovers again before I have sex with Christian again." I thought of it and just shook it off.

He suddenly seemed mad then a little sad. We had talked about this before, but it had meant nothing to me. I have told him that more than a million times. But who is counting.

"He is nothing compared to you. Don't be jealous in any way. I love you not him. Always remember that."

He looked a little happier so he grabbed me and said, "Let's go."

I stomped on the door to a surprised Lissa and an angry Christian.

"Come on. Seriously, like for one day can you guys not hook up?"

Lissa stared at me and said, "When you two can then we will." I gave her a guilty look and she knew she won that battle.

"Let's go. We are going to be late." I said rushing her towards the car.

Dimitri drove the car with me in the passenger seat and Lissa and Christian in the back. Other guardians were following just in a different car.

We all pulled up to the school and it to our 1st period class before the bell rang.

The boys had Science and we had L.A.

It was the best class because this is when bad Rose comes out to play. I talk dirty in this class. I mean it too.

I saw Ben, a good trash/dirty talker just like myself, and smiled. He smiled back and said, "Rose so nice of you to join us today. I thought that I was going to have to go all day without seeing your face." He smiled. "Until after school of course." This was normal so I played along.

"Sorry. I wouldn't want to have you wait till after school so I would have met you early. All you had to do was ask."

"That's okay. There is always another day."

I looked at him and smiled then class started. The day flew by and soon we were back at the Court. We all ate together then went our separate ways. Thank goodness nobody said anything about my birthday. I would have lied and said that it wasn't for another month, but really it is tomorrow. I just have to get through the day I thought.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review! I would love to hear all thoughts. GOOD OR BAD!! Thanks you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This is going to be a quickie. Sorry. I know you guys like long chapters but this one is short.**

**Chapter 3**

**DPOV**

Today was big. It was Rose's birthday. If I messed this up there would be no turning back. I had gotten a gift, a very nice gift. It would benefit both of us. It made me smile just thinking of Rose in my gift. _I hope she likes it,_ I kept telling myself. We would have all day and night together since it was Saturday.

I let her sleep in knowing she would come to me when she wanted to. I was getting a little nervous, when I heard a knock on my door. I thought _Yes_! I smiled and got ready for Rose to come in.

I opened the door and bam, it was Tasha. Not lying. She took in my being shirtless and had a hungry look on her face. She came in my room and closed the door.

She smiled at me and said, "How are you?"

I smiled in return and said, "Good." I on a shirt and asked, "How are you?"

"Good. I was wondering if I could ask you to be my guardian again. I know last time you said no and I thought it was because of Rose."

I stopped breathing. Had she figured it out then?

"But I know training someone to be a guardian is important so I left. But now that Rose is a guardian maybe you could accept my offer now? Dimitri I would love for you to be my guardian. And yes the other part of my offer still stands. Benefits will be added anytime you would like."

She took a breathe like she was about to start the wrost/emcrassing part of her speech.

"There is more so hold on." She took another breathe trying to calm herself. I needed the calming. She wanted to take me away from Rose. That was the only thought I had on my mind. But I knew I couldn't leave so there was no worry. Other than the thought itself. I thought that I could decline respectively without a problem.

"Dimitri, I like you a lot. May even be in love with you."

I had a look on my face of surprise.

She took that as her opening and came at me like a cobra.

**That was the shorty. Hope you liked it. We love Tasha, but she doesn't take a hint when needed to. **

**R and R! **


	4. AN Sorry!

**Hey guys! I feel really bad that I am posting one of these stupid A/N things. You see that there is something new and you think it is a chapter but no. it's one of these. Don't hate me please. Just let me ask you guys a question. **

**I have ideas for the next chapter already, but I don't now which pov I should do. **

**So, my question is do you want dpov or rpov? **

**Please let me know. The faster I get picks on whom the faster I will have new chapter out. So it is up to you guys out there. **

**Thanks and let me know soon! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up. Been very busy with school. So here is a new chapter. I have decided to do both Rose and Dimitri. **

**Hope you like!!!**

**BTW: B-Day means Birthday. To lazy to write the whole thing out. **

RPOV

I was on a giddy high. Today was my b-day! I couldn't wait to see Dimitri. I wonder what he got me.

I was walking towards his room when I heard a voice. _SHIT!!! _An annoying voice that doesn't leave you alone.

"Little Dhampir…"Adrian said.

"Hello Adrian. What is it that you want?" I was trying to be polite.

"Today is your b-day so I came to wish you one."

_That was sweet_, I thought to myself.

"Here is your b-day present."

He leaned in and kissed me. ON THE LIPS!!!

I lost it. I swear I did. I wanted to kill him so badly. I pushed him away and punched him in the gut.

"I have a boyfriend; therefore, taken. Don't ever kiss me again you stupid head." I was pissed at him. No doubt. I had a boyfriend. You don't go and kiss girls who have boyfriends.

"So excuse me. I thought you had broken up. I saw Tasha go in Dimitri's room. Sorry." With a smile he said, "Rose you are a good kisser."

I punched him again. "I didn't even kiss you."

_Wait, _I thought, _just cause went into Dimitri's room doesn't mean we have broken up. Unless. No he wouldn't cheat on me. Would he? No. he loves me. _

I walked into Dimitri's room without knocking. I was pissed at Adrian for saying that.

I stopped mid-way in.

No way. What am I seeing? This is not happening.

I gasped without thinking. But, how could he?

Dimitri heard me and pushed Tasha away. That's when the kick-your-ass Rose came out. No more Miss goody Tasha. She was going down.

"Don't stop on my account. Please continue as if I never walked in. You 2 looked kinda cozy." I walked in put stayed back just in case I needed to run.

"Rose it's not what you think." Dimitri said to me.

Tasha just looked confused at Dimitri. I bet wondering why he has to explain.

Then she looked at me. She was angry at me. Probably for walking in.

I silently wonder to myself if Dimitri would've gone further if I hadn't walked in.

"Rose let me explain."

That's when Tasha butted in. She was starting to get on my nerves. Big time.

"Why do you even need to explain? So, I kissed you and she saw it. Big deal"

So, she kissed him as soon as I walked in. That meant he still might love me.

"So," I began, "You kissed him. Can I ask Did Dimitri kiss you back?"

"No, because you walked in and he pushed me back. That's not what I'm getting at though. Why does he have to explain? He can kiss anyone he wants. It's not like he has a girlfriend."

Right there I laughed. There were some things I knew about Dimitri. 1. He kiss you back in a instance. And things go from there. He doesn't wait for you to catch up. You kiss him and he has kissed you back and moved on to other body parts. He was fast at the least. 2. He did love me. Only me.

"That's were you are wrong."

I walked up to her and slapped her across that evil face. Dimitri came and grabbed me before I did anything else to her.

"Rose, was that necessary?"

"Yes it was."

I looked at Tasha. She had a big red mark on her face now. She was also mad.

"Tasha, Dimitri is taken. By me. He said no to your last offer because he didn't love you. He loves me. If you asked again I am pretty sure the answer would be no since he loves me. Probably say Hell no. I don't care if you didn't know before or until now, but he is mine. I'm sorry that he doesn't return the feelings, but it is not going to happen." (Not that I was really sorry.)

She just walked out, like that. _It's not like she didn't deserve it, _I thought to myself.

I turned to face Dimitri. He looked scared yet sorry. I understood the sorry, but why the scared. Then I realized that he was still holding me back.

I took a deep breathe. I shook out of his reach and left. Dimitri caught up to me and grabbed me.

**DPOV**

I stopped her outside my room and pulled her into a hug. It was stupid for me to do. I realized that after the fact.

She pulled away and slapped me right across the face. I stood there stunned for a moment. I knew she was going to do something like that, but I didn't know it was going to hurt that much.

She saw the look on my face and gave up. She kissed the spot were she had just hit me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to slap you that hard. I meant to slap you though." She had made sure I heard say that too.

'I'm so sorry Roza. She just came in my room and kissed me."

She looked guilty for a second.

"Okay. Promise not to freak. Or go and kill him. Okay?"

"Promise."

"I'm not mad at you because you didn't kiss her back. I know it meant nothing to you. Plus, Adrian kissed me before I walked in your room."

I waited for it to sink. What she was telling me. She actually started to look scared. I was turning purple and red. I could my face change from color to color.

_I'm going to kill Adrian. Kill that stupid son of a bitch. _I kept telling myself

It was like she could read my mind.

"You can't hurt him. First of all he is Moroi. Secondly, I didn't get to kill Tasha for kissing you so you can't kill him. Thirdly, you must control yourself. Yes I know, I at least got to slap her, but you will do more than slap him so you can't touch him. You will get fired for even thinking of killing him so don't do anything."

She had a point. I agreed, but man I was steaming.

"Dimitri?" She looked me all seriously.

"Yes Roza?"

I swear I felt the tingles come over me as I said her name. I felt her react to it too so I wasn't alone on the name thing after all.

"Can I ask why you haven't wished me a happy b-day yet?" I saw a amile play on her lips. That meant it was a joke.

"I haven't really found a good time yet. But you just made one. Happy B-day Roza. I love you! Please know that." I kissed her forehead. Then she leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

I pulled her into my room with a smile on both of our lips. I pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

"Open it."

"Yes Comrade." She laughed and it felt good to hear her laugh again. She saw the thin piece of fabric in the box which was a red 2 piece. It was lacy and I could tell it was going to hug her every curve.

"Well Dimitri. This is a first."

"You should try it on. Make sure it fits." I smiled up at her. She laughed and said maybe later.

I was a little disappointed that I didn't get to see her in it. She would surprise me though. She loves to plan sexy surprise for me. I would say it is her forte when it comes to that kind of stuff.

She led me to her room. She turned around to plant a slow, but heart stopping kiss on me while she unlocked the door.

As soon as she opened the door we both heard a big "Surprise!"

**Hope you like it! Sorry it took to long to post but hop it is lond enough for you.**

**R and R please!!**


	6. AN dont hate me!

**A/N Note-**

**So I know that y'all hate me right now because of my no updating and when you see this you will be even more mad cause you were like "yeah! Another chap." But, no this is an author note. **

**So first I'm sorry for no updating, but I'm righting the next chap as we speak. (or update, whatever) So just hold on to your panties. **

**I have been to gosh darn lazy to get off my fat ass and write something down. I have the next couple chaps already on paper just not typed so just wait a little longer and I will update soon!! **

**Thanks for sticking with me!! Once again sorry for not updating!! **

**Sincerely, **

**Shoecraz **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey!! I finally got off my lazy ass and typed something up. Hopefully this will make you guys not chew my head off like I own you guys want to!! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!! **

Chapter 5

**RPOV**

I squealed and jumped out of Dimitri's arms. Everyone started to laugh at how embarrassed I was. I think my checks turned a bright red. Dimitri grabbed my hand leading into the room. I looked shocked and couldn't believe everyone got together for me.

First my mom came up. She hugged me then bunched Dimitri in the arm. It looked like it hurt too.

"Don't you ever kiss my daughter like that in front of everybody."

She looked happy to see me happy, but she was serious. She wasn't use to the idea of Dimitri and me yet. Then a group of me people attacked me.

Lissa and Christian showed up next. They wished me a happy b-day and said I would love their gift. Then Alberta, Adrian, and the Queen. WOW!!!

She gave me a nod then left. I knew that was the best I would get so, I took it.

We chatted; Dimitri never left my side which I loved. We talked for what seemed like hours until someone said the word gift.

When we started to open gifts I was wondering what Dimitri had gotten for my "gift"?

Lissa and Christian got me a dress to die for. It was red, of course, mid-length, and off the shoulders. Dimitri would die if I wore this. Now I have to surprise him twice. Not that I'd mind.

My mom got me a camera. She thought it was a good sentimental gift. It would hold some true value in the future. I loved the gift and said thank you.

Dimitri's gift came. I was really looking forward to this. I looked at him and smiled. I slowly opened the gift not expecting anything big.

It was lip-gloss. The same kind from the shopping trip we took awhile ago. It was when we were first falling in love. Just about the break of our relationship.

I smiled at him and kissed him. Everyone just looked at us like we were crazy. I was kissing him for giving me lip-gloss. Yeah. That is how we roll.

He knew I loved the gift by how I kept smiling at him. I wouldn't let him go. I couldn't let him go, it just wasn't possible. I would have to surprise later to night. It is not like I wanted to wait anyways. I couldn't wait now that a plan was forming in my mind.

The party flew by and the cake was the bomb. The party was over by 11 p.m. It was a lot of fun. Everyone had a blast.

I all but kicked everyone out so I could get my plan in motion. Dimitri stayed behind to try and help me clean up but I said no. I made him leave which was so not a good feeling. I felt like the other half of me wad gone but he needed to leave for my plan to come together.

Lissa did stay behind to help me. I looked at her and the main question that had been on my mind since the presents.

"Can I ask why you bought a dress for me knowing I can't wear it?"

"Rose, prom will be coming up and you have to come so I thought a dress would be a great way to start."

She laughed at my expression and said, "Plus not only do I want to see you in that dress, but I loved Dimitri's look when he saw it. You should have seen the smile that had spread across his face."

I laughed at her, but her saying Dimitri's name made me think if my plans. She could see the excitement change in my expression at the mention of Dimitri's name. So she left after most of the cleaning was done and I started to change.

My plan was a go!!!

**So I updated and I hope this will be enough for a while. Enjoy and review. I love reviews!! **


	8. Chapter 6

**So, How is everybody? Summer going good? I hope so. Here is another chap. Once again sorry for never updating. **

So, after cleaning up my party I went back to my room. I put on the gift he gave me and _DAMN_!! I looked HOT!! Who knew my boyfriend could pick out lingerie. I'm shocked.

I also put on some workout clothes over so he wouldn't see it. I started to head out to his dorm looking at my watch. It was almost midnight.

When I arrived at his door I knocked. _I really hope he hurries up!! _It was pure silence behind the door. _Hello? Is he even going to answer the door? _Another minute and heard something move from behind the door.

And sweet mommy baby Jesus. He had no shirt on. Come on, how am suppose to get what I want when he is half naked. I mean seriously? Could get it any worse?

I spoke to soon.

"Rose, what are you doing here at midnight?"

I just stared. His voice. OMG!! It was thick with sleep and deep and hoarse. I couldn't respond to him. I was looking like an even bigger fool than I already was. Great. This is exactly what I want, to be an idiot in front of him. _Lord please help me. _

"Umm...Hey, do you want to come workout with me? I was thinking you might let me win since it was my b-day."

He just looked at me. Then I gave him the Rose smile and he gave in just like every other man in the world. We started walking towards the workout area hand in hand.

The gym was completely empty since it was so late and I did a little happy dance inside. I lead him towards the mats so we could hand to hand battle.

Some nights I still think about when we fought for the first time. All that intensity was so overwhelming, but it brought out a side in us that I wanted to see again. I remember that when I finally won the feeling I had for him just took over my whole being. I was his and his alone. I wanted to feel that way again, but he never fights with me like that anymore. Maybe I can change that tonight.

We started hitting and blocking just like normal. Then out of no where I kick him so hard he falls down. I get my chance and jump on him, but he was fast enough to grab my arm before I hit him. He twisted my arm back and I grunted at the pain.

He wasn't holding back and this was good. Maybe I would get what I wanted tonight. Then he flipped me over so I was on my back. He then straddled me. We were both breathing hard, but not hard enough. I could the tension in the room building and I was getting excited.

I flipped us over again and jumped up off of him, landing on my feet. He jumped up at the opening and ran forward to get a jamb in. I dodged him by a inch thinking _Yes we are almost there._

I jumped on his back, but then he punched my gut. I fell off once again laying on the floor with him straddling me. He leaned in to kiss my neck and I got a little wet thinking of where these plans were heading.

Once he was done he gave me a smirk and that just pissed me off. I punched him in the groin instantly feeling bad. But I wasn't going to lose. Not on my b-day, so I flipped us over and called out my win.

He was smiling at me as I looked around to make sure we were still alone. We were which was excellent. I stared to get up, but he pulled me down to kiss. I groaned when I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I was going to lose it soon if I didn't stop him.

I pulled away and got up. He looked hurt, but he wouldn't very soon.

"Now I want you to stay for sec. Okay, Comrade?"

I left the gym to make sure everything had been set up.

**OMG!! What do you think? Please review and I hope to update soon. But just a warning, I am going on a trip for 3 weeks. So, I will see what I can do then. Until next time. **


End file.
